The present invention relates to an arrow rest and, more particularly, an adjustable arrow rest for attachment to a bow.
When an arrow is placed on a bow in engagement with the string and is then drawn back and released, it is supported on the bow typically by a shoulder at the top of a hand grip. Due to its nature, the shoulder does not prevent the shaft of the arrow from sliding laterally and falling off the shoulder when the arrow is strung, drawn back or released. This deficiency in an arrow rest of the shoulder type can lead to injury, especially since many hunting arrows have heads with razor edges.
Arrow rests have been devised which surround the shaft of the arrow and have arrangements for mounting the rest to an archery bow. Such an arrow guiding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,282 to Sanders. Other arrow rests have been devised with adjustable mounting arrangements to permit the supporting portion of the rest to be positioned at various locations behind the bow depending on different pull weights. Such a rest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,353 to Perrucci. However, there is no provision in the arrow rest of the Perrucci patent for lateral adjustment of the rest. Furthermore, it is important when hunting with a bow and arrow that all sound be avoided to prevent scaring off the prey. The sound of an arrow hitting its rest during the insertion of the arrow or sliding along the rest when the string is drawn back is enough to cause the prey to run off before a shot can be taken. Many prior art arrow rests have no provision to prevent sound during the insertion of an arrow.